Recent years have shown a proliferation in the average number and types of peripheral computing devices that are owned by individuals. For example, it is common for an individual to own a wearable device (e.g., fitness tracker), a pair of headphones, a set-top-box, a wireless speaker, and so on. Notably, owning these peripheral computing devices can deliver a rich user experience as each device can provide specialized functionality to meet a given user's needs throughout the day. However, many of these peripheral computing devices lack user interfaces (e.g., speakers, wearable devices, etc.) that enable a user to efficiently establish complex configurations (e.g., WiFi passwords, user account information, etc.) for the devices, e.g., when they require an “out-of-the-box” setup process. In some cases, a more advanced computing device (e.g., a smartphone, a tablet, etc.) can be utilized to pair with the peripheral computing device and assist the peripheral computing device through the setup process. Unfortunately, this approach is prone to security issues that have yet to be addressed. For example, nearby malicious computing devices can be capable of mimicking peripheral computing devices and trick users into pairing with/sending sensitive information to the malicious computing devices. Consequently, there is a need for a more secure and reliable approach to enable computing devices to participate in peripheral computing device setup procedures.